


a hard-won lesson

by macaroni_rascal



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Married bawson, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaroni_rascal/pseuds/macaroni_rascal
Summary: Basically: Ginny is a little shit, does something on purpose to rile Mike up, and he tries to teach her a lesson.





	a hard-won lesson

**Author's Note:**

> As promised for my darling [Jennifer](http://magicinhermadness.tumblr.com/), some hot married bawson sex with a side of spanking.
> 
> Even though they are married, Mike still calls her Baker, sort of like the baseball Jim and Pam.

Mike walks into his house and immediately understands why people are sometimes driven to commit murder.

He takes three deep breaths, rolls his neck, and calmly closes every cupboard that Ginny has left open. Mike cannot count the times he’s chided her, made fun of her, outright begged her to stop leaving the fucking cupboards open. 

It’s one of his pet peeves, just one of those things that makes him want to scream into a pillow with rage.

Ginny knows this, has seen him rant to her while she stands to the side, barely trying to hold back her amused smile at the obvious torment she’s causing him.

He doesn’t know if she’s doing it on purpose, but it feels a little cruel. If she knows it makes his blood boil, why in the world would she continue to do it? She’s not that inconsiderate or unaware of herself. 

So, why is his wife doing this to him?

“Ginny!" 

"Up here, old man!”

Her voice carries down from the bedroom and he debates asking her to come downstairs but decides to go to her. He’s always loved seeing her in their bed, she loses tension, spreads out, is at her most vulnerable. 

_Christ._

She’s laying on her stomach, reading a book on top of the covers. She’s wearing a pair of Padres boy shorts, a personal favourite of his, and a dark tank top. Her hips bounce a little on the bed and she stretches, lifting her ass into the air.

His hands itch with a need to touch her.

Once again, she has to know what she’s doing.

She must.

Ginny turns her head and smiles, rolling over and rising to her knees, crawling to the end of the bed and waiting for him to walk over. She opens her arms expectantly, a warm smile on her face.

When he stays where he is, her head tilts and her arms drop. He squints at her because she looks confused, but there is something off about it; something underneath he can’t quite identity.

“You know I love you right?" 

Her face screws up a little, "That sure is an ominous way to start a conversation, Lawson.”

“I just wanted to remind you before I started yelling, Mrs. Lawson,” even when he’s mad he can’t help but flirt.

_I mean look at her,_ he thinks. 

She settles back onto her haunches, lips pursing ever so slightly as she raises her eyebrows in question.

Once again, there is something in her expression that he can’t place and it makes his gut tighten.

“The cupboards, Ginny.”

Her expression stays the same but he could swear there’s a twinkle in her eye and the briefest smirk crosses her face before she goes back to looking innocent and confused as can be.

“Did I leave them open again?” Her eyes go wide and she tilts her head ever so slightly. He glares at her and she just bites her lip, trying to stop what looks to be the makings of a shit-eating grin from taking over her face.

“Ginny…”

“Mhm?” Her lip is firmly in the clutches of her teeth as he slowly stalks towards her; her head tilts back to maintain eye contact and he feels his pants start to tighten uncomfortably. 

_That little shit._

She did do it on purpose. 

He reaches out a hand when he gets within touching distance and cups her cheek, thumbing at her lip until her teeth let go. She kisses the digit before opening her mouth and sucking on it, eyes teasing and playful. 

In an instant he runs his hand down to her neck and makes her tilt her head higher.

“That’s the only thing you’ll be getting in your mouth today, Mrs. Lawson,” his voice is rough, low, full of promise.

She lets out a small broken whimper and he sees her squirm underneath his palm. He, however, is going to have fun putting his mouth wherever he likes.

Her pliant mouth is open and waiting for him when he leans down, sighing happily at her taste as she lets him dictate the speed and intensity of the kiss. Her arms come up to try and keep him close as she raises back onto her knees so they’re level.

His hands run down her back, feeling the flex and play of her muscles as she settles more fully into his body. Her own intrepid fingers map his chest, run up his arms, locking around his neck again and pulling him as close as possible. 

Ginny rubs against him insistently, no doubt feeling the consequence of her teasing against her belly. It feels wonderful and Mike sucks her bottom lip into his mouth, biting like she had, nipping just on the point of too hard as she groans happily. 

So, she’s in that sort of mood.

Okay then.

He digs his fingers hard into her hips to cease her movement and Ginny stills in his arms immediately.

_Good girl._

He must murmur it out loud because he feels her shiver ever so slightly and hears her breath catch. Open, trusting eyes meet his when he pulls back to take her in. He doesn’t mind her leaving the cupboards open so much anymore. 

“Mike…,” she goes to lean in again but he evades her, she groans and twists her fingers into his hair, “oh, fuck me,” she murmurs it, desperate and pleading.

“I don’t know if you deserve it after what you did,” he feels himself grow harder, watching her reaction. She tries to grind into him again but he’s holding her hips too tightly. 

“Please, I want you, I want you inside me,” her voice is so raw, he hasn’t even fucked her yet and she sounds mindless with want. Mike feels a bone deep need to thrust inside of her and give her everything she’s begging for, but something holds him back.

She is loving this and he wants to indulge her. He wants to give her anything. 

“Are you wet for me?" 

She nods, a small whimper escaping her.

"And how do you want it? Do you want my hand?” He curls a hand down from her hip to cup her through her shorts, feeling the heat and moisture through the fabric. He holds back a grown at how easily she’s ready for him.

“Or my mouth?” As he kisses his way down her throat, biting at her left nipple through her tank top.

“Or something else?” She’s shaking like a leaf in his arms, she always does when she’s past turned on and fully out of her mind with lust. 

Mike hears her mumble something, low and indistinct. The hand that’s still cupping between her legs moves back and forth over her, giving her pressure and something to grind down on, as he prompts again:

“What was that? You have to tell me what you want, otherwise…,” he makes to pull his hand away and that shocks her into a clear response.

“You! Mike, I just want you, touch me, _please just touch me_ ,” her fingers are flexing where she’s clutching him, the desperation in her voice making his arousal bump up a few notches while his ego inflates along with it. 

Goddammit, his wife sounds so fucking beautiful when she begs. 

“I am touching you,” he pointedly slides his free hand under her shirt. 

Ginny lets out a small, frustrated cry than makes him smile. 

She always takes a little bit of coaxing until she feels comfortable enough to be honest and open with him like this. He doesn’t mind, he’ll wait as long as she likes, he’s in no rush. In fact, she seems to be the more impatient one of the two.

“Your mouth, I want your mouth on me then I want you dick inside me, I want to be able to feel you later, please…” it all comes out in a rush and somehow, he becomes even harder, finally hearing her let go for him.

He shoves her back onto the bed, she goes willingly, languid and perfect.

“I can’t fuck you with your panties on,” his hands go to his belt and he all but preens when she gets distracted as he pulls out his erection and gives it a few pumps, teasing her and giving himself a little relief. 

“Panties off, Baker,” he orders firmly and she scrambles to remove them, her eyes never leaving the movement of his hand. 

“Good girl,” he praises, the wet fabric is disregarded carelessly and she bites her lip in anticipation when he crawls onto the bed beside her. Mike climbs on top of her, loving how warm and perfect she feels underneath him.

He kisses her, licking into her mouth, plundering, swallowing her helpless moans and choked whimpers.

Mike takes a slow, teasing path down her body, sucking marks and biting hard enough to make her gasp and writhe. When he reaches his destination, he gives her one long lick, delighting in how her hips buck under his mouth. 

“Don’t move,” he orders and she stills instantly.

He decides he’s not going to help her, not going to hold her hips or legs, it’s going to be up to her to keep still. Mike settles back into the task at hand, licking into her, nipping at her lips and nosing at her clit while she tries in vain not to squirm.

“I said, don’t move,” he speaks into her wet warmth, kissing over her softly and slowly as punishment.

“I need…more…. I-I! Mike!” He sucks on her bundle of nerves while his chin and beard rub into her. She thrusts into his face and he pulls back completely.

“ _No_ , don’t stop! I’ll be good, please, Mike, _oh please…,_ ” she’s all but sobbing and he just grins savagely when she finally focuses enough to look down at him. 

“Turn over and up on your knees,” she complies instantly, only letting out a small whine at needing to move and knowing he’s going to make her wait longer.

He runs both of his palms down her back to grip her ass firmly. Without warning he spanks her left cheek, more playful than anything but she moans loudly and wiggles under his hand so he settles in to punish her in full. He spanks her a few more times, harder each time until she can’t form words anymore, only high pitches groans and loud gasps.

He can see the evidence of how turned on she is, her wet thighs and glistening entrance, so perfect and tempting. His dick is almost painfully hard and he wants to slide into her so badly.

“Do you think you’ve earned it yet?” He asks, voice so gritty and turned on he barely recognizes himself.

She sags into the bed, muscles going lax then tensing as he slaps her ass again when she takes too long to answer.

“Yes! Please! I’m good, I need you inside me,” she’s talking into the pillow, her words jumbled and desperate and he can’t help the swoop on his stomach at how fucked out she sounds.

He doesn’t warn her, just drives into her body fully, only pausing for too short a second considering how hot and perfect she is around him, before pulling out and setting a punishing rhythm.

All Ginny can do is try and hold on as he uses her body, small moans escape her every time he bottoms out and he can feel how close she is, how close she’s probably been ever since she left the cupboards open, knowing this was going to be the end result.

Fuck, he loves her.

“So good, oh fuck, oh! Oh!” He reaches under her to circle her clit before rubbing over it hard. He wants to overwhelm her, for her to have nowhere to escape to, so she has to give in, give him everything.

Two more thrusts and she explodes around him, letting out hoarse and broken moans, her back contracting as she milks his dick, chasing her orgasm unashamedly. 

Mike follows her a few seconds later, her velvet soft walls clutching him perfectly, making him feel at home, out of his mind, almost divine with rapture. 

They fall onto the bed together, breathing heavily and slowly coming back down to earth.

When Mike can feel his limbs again, he shuffles down the bed and spreads a hand over the hot skin of her ass, sensitive from his attention. 

“Feeling okay?” He asks, because he always does after they do anything like this.

Ginny only lets out a long, satisfied moan, pressing back into his hand and if he hadn’t just come he’d flip her over and take her again.

She’s insatiable.

A little while later, after all the sweat had cooled and they’d climbed under the blankets, Ginny scratches at his beard and throws him a playful smirk.

“So, you don’t mind if I leave the cupboard open, then?”

He doesn’t answer, just growls playfully and pins her underneath him.

Guess she didn’t learn her lesson the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comment if you'd like, it's always appreciated.


End file.
